Fat Princess
This article is about the "Fat Princess" character. For the series, see Fat Princess (series). Fat Princess is the main character from the Fat Princess series and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. She is one of the first six characters to be revealed. Her rival is Evil Cole. Biography GET READY TO EAT CAKE! When the Fat Princess puts her mind to something, look out! Whether it's tracking down every piece of cake in the Kingdom of Titania, or laying the smack down on some trash-talking rival, this royal cutie is an irresistible force of nature. The Fat Princess and her royal bodyguards first appeared in 2009 in the self-titled PS3 PSN game Fat Princess. THE LEGACY OF FAT PRINCESS: *''Fat Princess'' *''Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake'' Gameplay Fat Princess can call upon the Villagers during combat, giving her an advantage while fighting multiple opponents. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Sceptre Bash' - (Hold first for bigger attack) *'Sceptre Dash' - Forward *'Sceptre Slash' - Up *'Sceptre Flash' - Down *'Sceptre Crash' - (Air) *'Sceptre Dash' - Forward (Air) *'Sceptre Slash' - Up (Air) *'Sceptre Smash' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Ballerina Spin' - - Fat Princess spins in a circle and can be steered left or right. Continuous mashing of file:btn_triangle.png will transition into a Butt Stomp. *'Patty Cake' - Forward (Mash ) *'Ballerina Glide' - Up *'Butt Stomp' - Down - Fat Princess does an overhead crashdown, stunning enemies in front of her. Hold travel further horizontally. *'Ballerina Kicks' - (Air) *'Belly Bounce' - Forward (Air) *'Ballerina Glide' - Up (Air) *'Butt Stomp' - Down (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Mage Fireball' - - A Mage appears and casts a fireball forward. *'Warrior Rush' - Forward - A Warrior appears and does a dashing slice. *'Upward Mage Fireball' - Up - A Mage appears and casts a fireball upward. *'Worker Bomb Drop' - Down - A Worker appears and lays a small bomb. *'Mage Fireball' - (Air) *'Warrior Lunge' - Forward (Air) A Warrior appears and flies downward diagonally with a slice. *'Upward Mage Fireball' - Up (Air) *'Worker Bomb Drop' - Down (Air) (Throws) *'Whirl 'n Twirl' - Right Analog Stick Forward *'Tumble Toss' - Right Analog Stick Up *'Belly Drop' - Right Analog Stick Down (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *'Feed me Cake!' - (Level 1): A piece of cake appears and she will dash towards it, taking out any other character in her way. *'Ride the Chicken!' - (Level 2): Fat Princess rides on top of a giant chicken, using the avian's beak to knock out fighters. *'Protect the Princess!' - (Level 3): Fat Princess summons various villagers to fight for her while she sits down and eats cake. Taunts *Fat Princess curtsies. *Fat Princess dances and spins in a circle. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *Character Selection: **"Me, you, and cake!" **"Promise to feed me?" **"Let's get those naughty boys!" *Respawn: **"Where's the cake?" **"Anybody hungry?" **"Where am I?" *Unknown: **"(More) Cake please!" **"Oh, my hero!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *FP eats a cake, balloons to massive size, and curtsies. Winning Screen *Jumps and turns to face the camera, smiling and waving. *Returns to normal size. Losing Screen *FP hangs her head and shrinks down to normal size. *FP hangs her head with a disappointed look. Rival Evil Cole MacGrath Reason: '''Unknown '''Easter Egg: Gameplay-wise, both InFAMOUS and Fat Princess rely heavily on duality with the colors red and blue representing different sides. In Fat Princess, you can choose either the Red Kingdom or the Blue Kingdom, and in InFAMOUS, Cole can become either Hero Cole, who is represented by the color blue, or Evil Cole, who is represented by the color red. Also, both are very greedy characters. Evil Cole wanting more power, and Fat Princess wanting more Cake. Costumes Princess Plump The default appearance of Fat Princess. Alternate Colors *White Dress - A white version of Plump's appearance with a hexagon pattern. *Yellow Dress - A yellow dress with a star pattern. Unlike the other two alternate colors, this alternate changes Plump's skin tone to a light-brown color and her hair is recolored to black. *Blue Dress - Plump wears a blue dress and her hair is recolored brown as a homage to Princess Muffintop. Pirate Costume Based on the Pirate Villager used in Fat Princess. The costume is part of the exclusive preorder costume pack. Fairy Tale Princess Gallery FatPrincess as.png FatPrinAlt.png|Pirate costume from preorder costume pack. E3 Fat princess.jpg|Fat Princess in the E3 trailer Fat Princess.png|E3 2012 trailer. FP1.PNG|Fat Princess' Introduction (Before) FP3.PNG|Fat Princess' Introduction (After) FP2.PNG FP5.PNG FP6.PNG FP7.PNG FP8.PNG FP9.PNG FP10.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 1 Super Move FP11.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 2 Super Move FP12.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 3 Super Move FP13.PNG|Fat Princess' Level 3 Super Move Fat Princess intro.png|in the intro Evil Cole vs Fat Princess.png|Evil Cole rivalry in the intro Trivia *The dev team said they had to be more creative when thinking of moves for characters like Fat Princess and PaRappa because they don't fight within their own series, but still were able to stay true to the characters with their attacks. *Fat Princess has the same voice actress as Keira Hagai of the Jak and Daxter series. *Fat Princess is the first female character revealed for the game. *Fat Princess, along with Daxter and Buzz, have previously made an appearance in the PS3 game PAIN as playable characters via downloadable content. *Fat Princess's Villagers do not have a voice. However, the voice of the Narrator (Tom Kane) can be heard when the player initiates FP's Level 3 Super Move. *Fat Princess, Heihachi, Dante, Toro, Nariko and Sir Daniel are the only characters so far that do not have a stage represented from their series. *Though the Princess Plump (Red Princess) design is used for Fat Princess's default costume, one can change her color to look like the other princess from the game, Princess Muffintop (Blue Princess). Videos PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE Fat Princess Trailer PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Fat Princess PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Fat Princess Strategies References Category:Needs Work Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Fat Princess Category:First-Party Characters